On the assembly of a motor vehicle, the steering column of the motor vehicle is usually arranged beneath a cross-member of the motor vehicle and is screwed to it. The cross-member can additionally serve as a carrier for a dashboard holder which sits at the top of the cross-member and is fastened to it. Typically, a screw connection is provided for the fastening of the dashboard holder to the cross-member and simultaneously serves for the fastening of the steering column to the cross-member.
A typical assembly procedure therefore provides for the steering column first to be brought into a relative position with respect to the cross-member required for the screw connection to the cross-member and to be fixed in this position by a separate holding apparatus until, in a later assembly step, the dashboard holder is placed onto the cross-member and the screw connection of the dashboard holder, of the cross-member and of the steering column takes place. Only after the screw connection of the steering column and the cross-member can the holding apparatus again be released from the steering column and be removed.